


Order of Dominance

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bondage, Double Drabble, F/M, Female Protagonist, Oral Sex, for:bonorattle, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddy doesn't make the same mistake twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order of Dominance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bonorattle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bonorattle).



Trusting House was her first mistake.

Trusting House in bed, while naked, with the handcuffs, probably eclipsed every other blunder or faux pas she'd ever made.

Cuddy kept a sharp eye on him. Watching House methodically secure the cuffs to the headboard left her trembling, heated with desire. Their fingers brushed as he snapped the clasps closed, the sharp click of the metal echoing above the sound of their breathing. The room was warm, but goosebumps covered her, tightening her nipples and sending sparking shivers through her body.

House sat back at last, satisfied, a smirk edging his lips. "My work here is done," he said. "Unless you have a camera?"

Cuddy stroked her toes up her leg, caressing her calf. Arm muscles elongated by the cuffs' tension and wrists pinned above her head, Cuddy's breasts were drawn higher and fuller. She parted her legs, revealing the curve of her ass, the slippery heat she could feel between her thighs. House's dick jerked against his stomach. His eyes never left hers.

"Your mouth, House," she said, brooking no objection.

The heat of his breath covered her, tongue hot against her clit. The stunning knowledge of his obedience made her come.


End file.
